1. Field of the Invention
This invention relations to a call arrival notifying method which can notify a motor vehicle owner of the operation of an anti-theft system by means of a remote control unit.
2. Prior Art
Motor vehicle telephone systems have been in demand due to the expansion of telephone use in vehicles for business and security purposes. A cellular motor vehicle telephone system has been developed and widely used especially in the United States. In this cellular system, a service area is broken down into a plurality of cells each having a radius of approximately 6.4 km and each being provided with a radio station (base station). A base station receiving a radio wave from a vehicle telephone is successively selected along with the movement of the vehicle. This system assures communication with selected partners over a wide range and enables an increase of channels and communication lines almost infinitely.
In the cellular system, communication is enabled in response to a call from a caller by keeping an ignition switch and a power switch on. An outgoing telephone call is made by using the motor vehicle telephone system.
The telephone system during times when the ignition switch is turned off, provides a notification of a call from a caller by means of a horn or flashing vehicle head-lamp. The system is placed in the call notification mode when an AUX key (auxiliary alert key) is pressed to the power-on state. It should be noted that the call notification mode is utilized by a driver who wants to be notified a call even when he/she is away from the car.
However, conventional call notification methods usually do not notify the driver when the driver is remote from the car. This is because the conventional call notification is only provided by a horn or by a flashing head-lamp. In addition, although the driver may be notified of a call even at a place away from the vehicle by the flashing head-lamp, the driver sometimes fails to react the car in time.